


Trust Me

by CydSA



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CydSA/pseuds/CydSA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants to ride a roller coaster</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [castarra](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=castarra).



“I do not understand,” Castiel looked at Dean, a frown on his always serious face. “What is the purpose of this activity?”

Dean wanted to hit him over the head, with a rolled up newspaper. “Because it’s fun?” he suggested. “You ever do anything just for fun, Cas?”

Castiel turned to look at the roller coaster “It appears to be severely unsafe,” he noted.

“Cas,” Dean headed for the ticket booth and Castiel trailed after him, “you need to learn to let loose a little. Ya, know, live in the moment.” He passed a couple of tens over to the operator who handed him a handful of tickets.

“I do not think this is wise,” Cas told him.

Dean rolled his eyes and took Castiel’s arm, dragging him to the gate. “I’m having a moment of weakness, missing my brother, it’s your duty as my friend to distract me.” He didn’t think of Sam’s face as he’d climbed in the truck.

“Separating from Sam was your decision,” Cas reminded him. “You have no idea if your reasoning is sound.”

Dean shook his head. “Leave it, okay, Cas?” he begged. “I did what I thought was right for us, for the world, and I’m dealing with it.”

Castiel gave him a skeptical look. Dean knew that look even though the muscles in his face changed with only a millimeter. “You deal with things by making me climb into obviously dangerous contraptions?” he asked instead.

Dean grinned. “You wanted the whole _human_ experience, right?” He waved a hand expansively around. “An amusement park is totally on the top ten.”

Cas sighed. “If you'll recall, the last time you tried to help me understand being human you took me to a den of iniquity.”

Dean snorted a laugh. “Yeah,” he mused. “Those were good times, man.”

“I felt like a sinner,” Cas told him, mouth pinched.

“You didn’t do anything!” Dean passed two of the tickets to the girl at the gate, automatically flashing her a grin. She took them with a smile and Dean towed Cas behind him. “You freaked the hooker out with her daddy issues before any iniquity could actually happen.”

Castiel stared at the roller coaster car dubiously. “I’m not getting in there,” he declared.

Dean shoved him forward. “Yes you are,” he muttered and sat down next to Cas. “Trust me, this is going to be fun.”

Cas jumped a little as the safety bar clanged down, locking them in. “I have learned not to trust you when you tell me to trust you, Dean,” he paused, tried to push at the bar. “It appears to have immobilized me.”

The car started moving, making a slight jerk that punched them both back into their seats and then headed upwards. Dean wrapped his fingers around the safety bar and prepared himself to shout. 

This was going to be his chance to yell out his frustrations at Sam, Lucifer, the world. And nobody would look at him twice.

“Dean,” Castiel’s voice was low. “I should warn you that I am not particularly fond of heights.”

The car climbed, up and up and Dean looked at Cas. “You’re an angel,” he pointed out. “You come from heaven, the highest of heights.”

Castiel’s fingers gripped the safety bar and his jaw clenched. “I never look down,” he confessed and then the roller coaster was plunging down.

The wind tore through Dean’s hair but he was more concerned for Cas. He couldn’t enjoy the crazy ride if his friend was not enjoying himself.

He needn’t have worried. 

As the car surged to the left and then up through a loop-de-loop, Cas let out a whoop of glee. It was unexpected and it sounded like pure joy. It made Dean’s heart go tight with emotion. 

Cas turned to look at him as they dropped down once more and the expression in his face was indefinable. It was delight and terror and surprise and it seemed foreign on the angel’s face.

Before Dean could say anything though, the roller coaster hurtled up once more, higher and higher until what seemed like the entire world lay before them, small and untouched. Dean thought that if he just reached up, he could touch the sky.

Cas was screaming into the wind as they plummeted towards the ground.

And suddenly, so was Dean.

Cas reached out to grab Dean’s hand as they raced around a few corners and Dean held on.

He could see that they were heading towards the end of the ride but there was one last bone shattering move. Up, even higher than before and then only the rush of the wind in his ears and the warmth of Castiel’s hand around his own.

The roller coaster rumbled into the docking bay and shuddered to a halt.

Cas turned to look at him, eyes shining and enthralled.

“Again,” he said. “I want to do that again.”

Dean smiled. 

Lucifer hadn’t won yet.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompts Used:** 1\. Dean has to teach Castiel how to drive (or some other mundane human task he is clueless about). 3. Castiel surprises Dean (in either a good way or a bad way. Your choice).  
>  **Summary:** Dean wants to ride a roller coaster   
> **Notes:** Thanks to xsilverdreamsx for reading through and telling me it didn't suck even though it was so short. I hope it makes a happy for you Castarra. Written for dc_summerlovin


End file.
